Memory devices are widely used in computers and many electronic items to store information. A memory device usually has numerous memory cells. The memory device performs a program operation to store information in the memory cells, a read operation to retrieve the stored information, and an erase operation to erase information (e.g., obsolete information) from some or all of the memory cells. Some conventional memory devices may prioritize their operations, such that an in-progress operation can be suspended if another operation is requested to be performed. In some of these conventional memory devices, only one operation may be suspended at a given time. This may limit the efficiency and quality of service (QoS) in these conventional memory devices.